womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lindsay Lohan
Lindsay Morgan Lohan (pron.: /ˈloʊ.ən/;born Lindsay Dee Lohan; July 2, 1986) is an American actress, fashion designer, model and recording artist. She began her career as a child fashion model when she was three, and was later featured on the soap opera Another World for a year when she was 10. At age 11, Lohan made her motion picture debut in Disney's remake of The Parent Trap (1998), a critical and commercial hit. Her next motion picture, Disney's remake of Freaky Friday (2003), was also a success at the box office and with critics. With the release of Mean Girls (2004), another critical and commercial success, Lohan became a household name and a frequent focus of paparazzi and tabloids. The two films earned her severalMTV Movie Awards and Teen Choice Awards. Lohan's debut studio album, Speak (2004), was certified platinum. Her second album, A Little More Personal (Raw) (2005), was certified gold. Earlier in 2005, Lohan starred in Disney's''Herbie: Fully Loaded, another box office success. In 2006, she received positive comments on her work in independent films, including Robert Altman's ''A Prairie Home Companion and Emilio Estevez's Bobby. In 2007, two driving under the influence incidents led to Lohan being put on probation, and together with three visits to rehabilitation facilities caused the loss of several movie deals. In 2008 and 2009, Lohan worked as a fashion model and launched the clothing line 6126. She resumed her acting career with recurring appearances in the TV series Ugly Betty in 2008 and starred in the TV film Labor Pains in 2009. She was featured in Robert Rodriguez's feature film Machete (2010). She spent much of 2010 and 2011 entangled in legal problems stemming from probation violations and a necklace theft. After her supervised probation was lifted in 2012, she did further television work, including starring as Elizabeth Taylor in the biographical TV film Liz & Dick (2012). Life and career Early life and education Lindsay Dee Lohan was born on July 2, 1986 in New York City and grew up in Merrick and Cold Spring Harbor on Long Island, New York. She is the eldest child of Dina Lohan (born Donata Melina Nicolette Sullivan) and Michael Douglas Lohan, Sr. Lindsay has three younger siblings, all of whom have been models or actors: Michael Jr. (who appeared with Lindsay in The Parent Trap), Aliana "Ali", and Dakota "Cody", the youngest Lohan child. Both of Lohan's parents are of Irish and Italian descent; she was raised as a Catholic. Some of her maternal antecedents were "well known Irish Catholic stalwarts" and her great-grandfather, John L. Sullivan, was a co-founder of the Pro-life Party in Long Island. Lohan attended Cold Spring Harbor High School, where she did well in science and mathematics, until grade 11, when she started homeschooling. Lohan's parents have a turbulent history. They married in 1985, separated when she was three, and later reunited. They separated again in 2005 and finalized their divorce in 2007. Her father, Michael, is a former Wall Streettrader who has been in trouble with the law on several occasions, while her mother, Dina, is a former singer and dancer. 1989–2002: Early career and The Parent Trap Lohan began her career as a child model with Ford Models at the age of three.She modeled for Calvin Klein Kids and Abercrombie kids, and appeared in over 60 television commercials for brands like Pizza Hut and Wendy's, as well as a Jell-O spot with Bill Cosby. By the age of 10, when Lohan played Alexandra "Alli" Fowler in the television soap opera Another World, Soap Opera Magazine said she was already considered a show-business veteran. Lohan remained in the role for a year, before leaving to star in Disney's 1998 family comedy The Parent Trap, a remake of the 1961 movie. She played dual roles of estranged twins who try to reunite their long-divorced parents, played byDennis Quaid and Natasha Richardson. The film earned $92 million worldwide, and received largely positive reviews. Critic Kenneth Turan called Lohan "the soul of this film as much as Hayley Mills was of the original", going on to say that "she is more adept than her predecessor at creating two distinct personalities".The film won Lohan a Young Artist Award for best performance in a feature film as well as a three-film contract with Disney. At the age of 14, Lohan played Bette Midler's daughter in the pilot episode of the short-lived series, Bette, but resigned her role when the production moved from New York to Los Angeles. She also starred in two Disney television movies: Life-Size opposite Tyra Banks in 2000, and Get a Clue in 2002. 2003–05: Breakthrough, Mean Girls and music In 2004, Lohan had two lead roles. The first film, Disney's teen musical Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, earned a domestic box office total of $29 million, with Brandon Gray of Box Office Mojo commenting that it was "well above expectations as it was strictly for young girls." But the film did not meet with critical acclaim. Robert K. Elder of Chicago Tribune wrote that, "though still a promising star, Lohan will have to do a little penance before she's forgiven for Confessions." Lohan starred alongside Jamie Lee Curtis in the 2003 remake of Disney's family comedy Freaky Friday. At Lohan's initiative, her character was rewritten and changed from a Goth style to be more relatable. Critic Roger Ebert wrote that Lohan "has that Jodie Foster sort of seriousness and intent focus beneath her teenage persona." Freaky Friday earned Lohan the award forBreakthrough Performance at the 2004 MTV Movie Awards and, as of 2012, it remains her most commercially successful film, earning $160 million worldwide as well as an 88 percent approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Her second lead role in 2004 in the teen comedy Mean Girls marked Lohan's first movie independent of Disney. The film was a critical and commercial success, grossing $129 million worldwide and, according to Brandon Gray, "cementing her status as the new teen movie queen." Mick LaSalle from the San Francisco Chronicle wrote that "Lohan is sensitive and appealing, a solid locus for audience sympathy." David Rooney from Variety said that "Lohan displays plenty of charm, verve and deft comic timing". Lohan received four awards at the 2004 Teen Choice Awards for Freaky Friday and Mean Girls, including Breakout Movie Star. Mean Girls also earned her two awards at the 2005 MTV Movie Awards. Following Mean Girls, which was scripted by Tina Fey and featured several alumni of Saturday Night Live, Lohan hosted the show three times between 2004 and 2006. In 2004, when Lohan was 17, she became the youngest host of the MTV Movie Awards and in 2006 she hosted the 2006 World Music Awards. With Mean Girls, Lohan's public profile was raised significantly.Vanity Fair described how she became a household name. Paparazzi began following her and her love life and partying became frequent targets of gossip sites and the tabloid media. Aiming to become a triple threat – actor, singer and dancer, similar to Ann-Margret and Marilyn Monroe — Lohan began showcasing her singing through her film work. For the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freaky_Friday_(soundtrack) Freaky Friday ''soundtrack], she sang the closing theme, "Ultimate," and she also contributed songs to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confessions_of_a_Teenage_Drama_Queen_(soundtrack) ''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen soundtrack]. Producer Emilio Estefan, Jr. signed Lohan to a five-album production deal in 2002. Two years later, she signed a recording contract with Casablanca Records, headed by Tommy Mottola. Speak, Lohan's début album, was released in December 2004, peaking at number four on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] and earning Platinum certification by early 2005. Primarily a pop/rock album, she co-wrote several of the songs.It was praised by Linda McGee of RTÉ, who awarded it 4 out of 5 stars and commented that "Speak opens with all the raw emotion and teenage angst that you'd expect from an artist of Lohan's age," as well as comparing the album to the music of Avril Lavigne. Allmusic, however, awarded it 2 out of 5 stars and said the album "feels more like a byproduct of an overdriven, overamplified celebrity culture than an actual album." Speak was introduced with the single "Rumors," which details Lohan's issues with gossip and paparazzi, and which eventually earned a Gold certification in the United States. Lohan returned to Disney in 2005, starring in the comedy Herbie: Fully Loaded, the fifth film in the series with the anthropomorphic car Herbie. Fully Loaded earned $144 million worldwide and received mixed reviews. Stephen Holden of The New York Times called Lohan "a genuine star who ... seems completely at home on the screen", while James Berardinelli wrote that, "as bright a starlet as she may be, Lohan ends up playing second fiddle to the car." While shooting the film in 2004, Lohan was hospitalized with a kidney infection brought on by stress in her personal life and of recording her first album while the film was in production, prompting Vanity Fair to label it Lohan's "first disastrous shoot." Lohan began dating actor Wilmer Valderrama in 2004. She also guest-starred in an episode of That '70s Show where Valderrama was a regular. According to Vanity Fair, the breakup with Valderrama contributed to Lohan's issues during the Herbie shoot. In 2005, Lohan became the first person to have a My Scene celebrity doll released by Mattel. She also voiced herself in the animated direct-to-DVD film My Scene Goes Hollywood, based on the series of dolls. Lohan's second album, A Little More Personal (Raw), was released in December 2005. It peaked at number 20 on the Billboard 200 chart, and was eventually certified Gold. Lohan co-wrote most of the songs on the album, which received a mixed critical response. Slant Magazine called it "contrived ... for all the so-called weighty subject matter, there's not much meat on these bones." The music video for the album's first single, "Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)", was directed by Lohan and features her sister, Ali Lohan. The video is a dramatization of the pain Lohan said her family suffered at the hands of her father. It was her first song to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 57. Lohan's parents legally separated in December 2005 and finalized their divorce in 2007. She spoke in 2007 about her childhood: "I feel like a second parent in the sense that I helped raise my family...I was put between my mother and father a lot." Despite the conflicts, Lohan has described herself as "a family girl" and has spoken very fondly of her family, including her father. However, in 2007, 2008 and again in 2009 she said that she was no longer in contact with him, describing his unpredictable behavior as hard to deal with. Lohan spent several years living out of hotels in Los Angeles, of which two years were spent at Chateau Marmont. In late 2007, after settling down in more permanent residence, she explained that she "didn't want to be alone" but that "it wasn't a way of life ... not very consistent." She had a series of car accidents that were widely reported, in August 2004, October 2005, and November 2006, when she suffered minor injuries because a paparazzo who was following her for a photograph hit her car. Lohan's next widely released film, the romantic comedy Just My Luck, opened in May 2006 and, according to Variety, earned her over $7 million. The opening weekend box office takings of $5.7 million "broke lead actress Lindsay Lohan's winning streak" according to Brandon Gray. The film received poor reviews and earned Lohan her first Golden Raspberry nomination for Worst Actress. 2006–07: Independent movies and career interruptions Following Just My Luck, Lohan focused on smaller roles in more mature, independent movies. Robert Altman's ensemble comedy A Prairie Home Companion, in which Lohan co-stars with Meryl Streep and Lily Tomlin, had a limited release in June 2006. Peter Travers wrote for Rolling Stone that "Lohan rises to the occasion, delivering a rock-the-house version of 'Frankie and Johnny'." Co-star Streep said of Lohan's acting: "She's in command of the art form" and "completely, visibly living in front of the camera." The Emilio Estevez drama Bobby was released in theaters in November 2006. Lohan received favorable comments for her performance, particularly a scene opposite Sharon Stone. As part of the Bobby ensemble cast, Lohan was nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award. Lohan's next appearance was in Chapter 27 as a John Lennon fan who befriends Mark David Chapman, played by Jared Leto, on the day he murders Lennon. Filming finished in early 2006, but the film was not released until March 2008 due to difficulties in finding a distributor. In May 2007, the drama Georgia Rule, in which Lohan stars alongside Felicity Huffman and Jane Fonda, was released. Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly wrote that "Lohan hits a true note of spiteful princess narcissism." During filming in 2006, Lohan was hospitalized, her representative saying "she was overheated and dehydrated." At the time Lohan was going through a breakup with restaurant owner Harry Morton which contributed to her problems on the set, according to Allure. In a letter that was made public, studio executive James G. Robinson called Lohan "irresponsible and unprofessional." He mentioned "various late arrivals and absences from the set" and said that "we are well aware that your ongoing all night heavy partying is the real reason for your so-called 'exhaustion'." In 2006, Lohan attended Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Lohan, who has suffered from asthma since the age of two, is also a smoker. In early January 2007, production on the film I Know Who Killed Me was put on hold when Lohan underwent appendix surgery. Later in the month, Lohan admitted herself to the Wonderland Center rehabilitation facility. Lohan checked out on February 16, 2007 after completing a 30-day stay. During the stay she continued shooting the film, returning to the facility at night. Shortly thereafter, Lohan withdrew from a film adaptation of Oscar Wilde's A Woman of No Importance, her publicist stating that Lohan needed to "focus on getting better." Lohan was replaced in The Edge of Love in April 2007, shortly before filming was to begin, with the director citing "insurance reasons" and Lohan later explaining that she "was going through a really bad time then." In May 2007, Lohan dated British TV personality Calum Best. Lohan was then cast in the film Poor Things. On May 26, four days before production was set to start, she lost control of her car and ran it up a curb. After receiving treatment for minor injuries, she was arrested on a charge ofdriving under the influence of alcohol (DUI.) The film's producers initially voiced support and production was put on hold as Lohan entered the Promises Treatment Center rehabilitation facility where she stayed for 45 days. Upon her release to outpatient care, Lohan was voluntarily fitted with a SCRAM bracelet to monitor her sobriety.On July 24, three weeks before filming was scheduled to resume on Poor Things, Lohan refused a field sobriety test and was taken to a police station where her blood alcohol level was found to be above the legal limit. The police also found a small amount of cocaine in her pocket. She was booked on charges of possession of cocaine, driving under the influence and driving with a suspended license.In August Lohan entered the Cirque Lodge Treatment Center in Sundance, Utah for a third stint at rehabilitation, staying for three months until discharge in October. While in rehab Lohan met and dated snowboarder Riley Giles. Ultimately Lohan was replaced in the Poor Things production. In the wake of her second DUI arrest, Lohan withdrew from a scheduled appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in which she had been due to promote I Know Who Killed Me, a low-budget thriller-mystery in which she stars as astripper with a dual personality. The film premiered to what Entertainment Weekly called "an abysmal $3.5 million."It earned Lohan dual Golden Raspberry awards for Worst Actress, with Lohan coming first and second, tying with herself. Hollywood executives and industry insiders commented that it would be difficult for Lohan to find employment until she could prove that she was sober and reliable, citing possible issues with securing insurance. On August 23, 2007, Lohan pleaded guilty to misdemeanor cocaine use and driving under the influence and was sentenced to one day imprisonment and 10 days community service. She was also ordered to pay fines and complete an alcohol education program, and was given three years probation. Lohan released a statement in which she said "it is clear to me that my life has become completely unmanageable because I am addicted to alcohol and drugs." On November 15, 2007, Lohan served 84 minutes in jail. A sheriff spokesman cited overcrowding and the nonviolent nature of the crime as reasons for the reduced sentence. Following a switch to Universal Motown, Lohan began working on a third album, tentatively titled Spirit in the Dark, in late 2007. In May 2008 the single "Bossy" was released, which reached number one on the US Billboard ''Hot Dance Club Play chart. In November 2008, Lohan said that work on the album had stalled and that she wanted to avoid the stress of working on movies and music at the same time. 2008–09: Television appearances and fashion In May 2008, Lohan made her first screen appearance since ''I Know Who Killed Me, on ABC's television series Ugly Betty.[ She guest starred in four episodes, spanning seasons two and three in 2008, as Kimmie Keegan, an old schoolmate of the protagonist Betty Suarez. Lohan has featured in various men's magazines. She was voted No.10 on the list of "100 Sexiest Women" by readers of FHM in 2005, No.13 in 2006, No.30 in 2007, and No.41 in 2008, while Maxim placed her third on its "Hot 100" list in 2006 and first in 2007. Lohan has been the face of Jill Stuart, Miu Miu, and Dooney & Bourke, as well as the 2008 Visa Swap British fashion campaign. She was also the face of Italian clothing company Fornarina for its Spring/Summer 2009 campaign. Lohan has a long-lasting fascination with Marilyn Monroe going back to when she saw Niagara during The Parent Trap shoot. In the 2008 Spring Fashion edition of New York magazine, Lohan re-created Monroe's final photo shoot, known as The Last Sitting, including nudity, saying that the photo shoot was "an honor". The New York Times critic Ginia Bellafante found it disturbing, saying "the pictures ask viewers to engage in a kind of mock necrophilia. ... At 21 Lohan seems even older than Monroe, who was 36 in the originals ... and the photographs bear none of Monroe's fragility". In 2008, Lohan launched a clothes line, whose name 6126 was designed to represent Monroe's birth date (June 1, 1926). The line started with leggings, before expanding to a full collection, covering 280 pieces as of April 2010. In April 2009, Lohan released a self-tanning spray under the brand name Sevin Nyne in collaboration with Sephora. In September 2009, Lohan became an artistic adviser for the French fashion house Emanuel Ungaro. A collection by designer Estrella Archs with Lohan as adviser was presented in October, receiving a "disastrous" reception, according to Entertainment Weekly and New York. Lohan left the company in March 2010. During the 2008 US presidential campaign, Lohan offered her services to Barack Obama's election effort, including hosting events aimed at young voters; but her offer was declined. An unnamed source within the Obama campaign told the Chicago Sun-Times that Lohan was "not exactly the kind of high-profile star who would be a positive for us." She nonetheless posted MySpace blogs with her opinions on the election, urging voters to support Obama, criticizing media coverage of vice-presidential candidate Sarah Palin, and describing Palin as homophobic, anti-abortion andanti-environmentalist. Lohan had previously expressed an interest in going to Iraq, during the Iraq War in 2006, on a USO tour with Hillary Clinton. Lohan dated DJ Samantha Ronson in 2008 and 2009.She co-hosted club events with Ronson and accompanied her when she was DJ-ing. Speaking about her sexual orientation, Lohan has said she is not a lesbian. When asked if she is bisexual, she responded "Maybe. Yeah", adding "I don't want to classify myself." In April 2009, following her breakup with Ronson, Lohan appeared in a dating video spoof on the comedy website Funny or Die. It was viewed 2.7 million times in the first week and received favorable comments from the media. In the comedy Labor Pains, Lohan plays a woman who pretends to be pregnant. During the shoot, Lohan's manager worked with the paparazzi to encourage the media to show her working, as opposed to partying. It was originally planned for a theatrical release, but instead appeared as a TV movie on the ABC Family cable channel in July 2009, "a setback for the star" according to''Variety. The premiere received 2.1 million viewers, "better-than-average" for the channel according to E! Online Joanna Weiss of ''The Boston Globe commented that Lohan "looks to be coasting through a part that requires little effort, anyway".Alessandra Stanley of The New York Times said "this is not a triumphant return of a prodigal child star. ... [Labor Pains] never shakes free of the heavy baggage Ms. Lohan brings to the role". Lohan was a guest judge on US TV style contest Project Runway sixth season premiere episode, which aired in August 2009. The same month Lohan's home was burglarized by The Bling Ring, a group of fashion-motivated burglars whose ringleader considered Lohan to be their ultimate conquest. Video surveillance of the burglary recorded at Lohan's home played a large role in breaking the case. In October 2009 Lohan's DUI probation was extended by an additional year, following several instances in which she failed to attend the court-ordered substance abuse treatment classes. 2010–11: Machete and legal issues After the Haiti earthquake, Lohan gave fund-raising assistance to the British Red Cross in March 2010 to provide aid for the country. The same month, Lohan commenced legal proceedings in which she sought $100 million from financial services company E-Trade for a television advertisement that Lohan claimed invoked her likeness without her permission. The suit was settled on confidential terms in September. Lohan narrated and presented the British television documentary Lindsay Lohan's Indian Journey about human trafficking in India. It was filmed during a week in India in December 2009 and aired on BBC Three in April 2010. A reviewer for The Times said that rather than highlight trafficking "the spotlight was effectively turned on Lohan and under it she wilted." A review in The Independent found it "very compelling" and said that the inclusion of Lohan was "definitely not a terrible choice. Just a very, very odd one." Lohan said the experience was "truly humbling" and "I hope my presence in India will bring awareness to the really important issues raised in making this film." In April 2010 Lohan was let go from the film The Other Side where she had been set to star, with the director saying she was "not bankable." In May 2010 Lohan traveled to the Cannes Film Festival to promote the biographical drama Inferno, in which she was set to star as the lead, adult-film performer Linda Lovelace. While she was in court mandated rehab in November, it was announced that Lohan would be replaced by another actress. Because she was in Cannes, Lohan missed a mandatory DUI progress hearing. A bench warrant was issued for her arrest which was rescinded after she posted bail. Lohan was ordered to attend alcohol education classes, wear an alcohol-monitoring bracelet, and undergo random drug tests to remain free on bail. At a July 6 hearing, the judge determined that Lohan had violated the terms of her probation by missing several mandatory classes and meetings. She was sentenced to 90 days in jail followed by 90 days of inpatient rehab treatment.Lohan served only 14 days of the jail sentence, between July 20 and August 2, due to overcrowding. She then entered an inpatient rehabilitation facility, from where she was released after only 23 days.She was ordered to submit to random drug and alcohol screenings and attend therapy. In June 2010, Lohan was the subject of a fashion shoot in the photographer docu-series Double Exposure on Bravo. Lohan appeared on the October 2010 cover of Vanity Fair. She told the magazine: "I want my career back" and "I know that I'm a damn good actress". Talking about her DUI incidents she said "These were my college years ... but they were in the public eye. I was irresponsible. I was experimenting." Lohan appears in one sketch in the movie Underground Comedy 2010 . She is dressed up as Marilyn Monroe, while still visibly wearing a SCRAM bracelet, and shoots at paparazzi photographers. As of September 2010, the movie was still seeking a distributor. Robert Rodriguez's action exploitation film Machete opened on September 3, 2010. Lohan filmed her scenes for the movie in August and September 2009. Her character takes drugs, is naked in much of her appearance and later dons a nun's habit while toting a machine gun. The Washington Post described Lohan's character as "a campier, trampier version of herself – or at least her tabloid image". Premiere.com said she was "terrible" while Variety called it "her best work in some time." Because of her rehabilitation and legal engagements Lohan did not participate in promotion of the movie. On September 24, 2010, Lohan's probation was revoked following a failed drug test. She spent part of the day in jail before being released on bail. A few days later she entered the Betty Ford Center, a drug and alcohol treatment center, where she remained on court order for three months until early January 2011. On February 9, 2011, Lohan was charged with the theft of a necklace reported stolen from a jewelry store in January. She was sentenced to 120 days in jail and 480 hours of community service for misdemeanor theft and probation violation, to which she pled no contest. She was also ordered to remain under supervised probation until the completion of her community service. Due to jail overcrowding, Lohan served the sentence under house arrest wearing a tracking ankle monitor for 35 days between May 26 and June 29. In November Lohan was found to have violated the terms of her probation by failing to perform the required community service. She was sentenced to 30 days of jail and 400 hours of community service. On November 7, Lohan spent less than five hours in jail due to overcrowding. On March 29, 2012, Lohan's supervised probation ended after she completed the required community service and therapy. She will still be on informal probation for the necklace theft until May 2014, with the only requirement to follow the law. 2012–present: Television work Lohan appeared in the January/February 2012 issue of men's magazine Playboy, in a shoot inspired by a nude pictorial of Marilyn Monroe from the first issue of the magazine. Editor Hugh Hefner said Lohan's issue was "breaking sales records." Lohan had not appeared on Saturday Night Live since 2006, when she hosted the show for the fourth time in March 2012. Her appearance received mixed to negative reviews. Critics appreciated the self-deprecating references to her personal troubles, but also commented that she largely played a supporting role.The episode had the second highest ratings of the season with 7.4 million viewers. In May 2012, Lohan appeared on the television series Glee in the episode "Nationals" as a celebrity judge. Critics commented that her appearance was brief, and said that she was "silly in a good way" but also "sort of depressing". Lohan stars as a surfer in the art film First Point by artist Richard Phillips. It debuted at Art Basel in June 2012 and features a score by Thomas Bangalter from Daft Punk. Comments from critics on Lohan's work were mixed. Lohan stars asElizabeth Taylor in the biographical made-for-television movie Liz & Dick. It was filmed in June and July 2012 and premiered on the Lifetime cable channel in November.Reviews of Lohan's performance in the film were largely, but not unanimously, negative. The Hollywood Reporter said she was "woeful" while Variety called her "adequate". Entertainment Weekly described the premiere ratings of 3.5 millions as "a little soft". Lohan has a starring role in Paul Schrader's independent low budget thriller The Canyons, written by Bret Easton Ellis, which was filmed in July 2012. In September 2012, Lohan filmed scenes for Scary Movie 5, where she appears alongside Charlie Sheen. On February 25, 2013, it was reported that Lohan would play herself on Charlie Sheen's television show Anger Management. In the early hours of the morning on November 29 of that year, Lohan was arrested and charged with third-degree assault for allegedly striking a Florida woman in a Manhattan nightclub. Later that day, Lohan was charged with lying to police, obstructing an officer, and reckless driving stemming from a car crash earlier that year in Santa Monica in which police determined she lied by telling them her assistant was driving at the time of the car accident. On December 15, a Los Angeles Superior Court judge revoked Lohan's probation due to new charges being filed against her. On March 18, 2013, Lohan pled no contest to misdemeanor charges of reckless driving and providing false information to a police officer. She was sentenced to 90 days in a lockdown rehabilitation center, 30 days of community service, and 18 months of mandated psychotherapy. A 180 day jail sentence in connection with the violation of probation was stayed. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:1986 births